Sleepless in Detroit
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Based on the episode, "Iron Man on the Inside," from the 1994 Animated Series, Julia Carpenter and Tony Stark head to Detroit for a computer conference, but an unexpected turn of events leads to danger, the fight for survival, and the confession of love between them.


Disclaimer: I do not own "Iron Man: the Animated Series," or its characters. It is property of Marvel Comics entertainment and the Walt Disney Company.

Author's note: This story is based on the Season 2 episode, "Iron Man on the Inside," in which Tony Stark and Julia Carpenter attend an unveiling in Detroit, but instead of what happened in the episode, what if Tony and Julia went to the unveiling without interruptions or so they thought? This story will tell you.

"Sleepless in Detroit"

By GKHJ123

Chapter 1

"A Half an Hour to Go"

It was just after dark in the laboratory of Stark Enterprises and Tony Stark was sitting at a computer talking to his computer program, HOMER and looking at what appeared to be computer data scrolling across the screen. The head of Stark Enterprises was tired and looking forward to heading for Detroit where in one hour, he and Julia would leave for the Detroit computer conference, but from how Tony was feeling, you might wonder if he was ready to go on this trip.

"Ugh, it just doesn't drag up HOMER," yawned Tony, exhausted from a hard day's work. "The read out says to raise the readout level by 100 meters."

"I believe the readout reads 10 meters," replied HOMER. "Not 100." Tony responded by merely rubbing his hands in his face, trying to concentrate on the task at hand.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Well, with all due respect sir," HOMER answered. "I think you require a regenerative amount of human activity." Tony placed his hands off his face and stared back at HOMER, who had jumped out of the screen.

"Huh?" remarked Tony.

"In other words," continued HOMER. "You could use some sleep." Tony was just about to get up from the chair to get himself ready for the journey when Julia Carpenter, his Chief Operating Officer suddenly entered.

"But, you've blown your whistle of opportunity for a snooze, big time, Sleepy," she said as she entered holding two cups of coffee in her hands. "Since we are winging to the Detroit computer conference in half an hour." Tony yawned as Julia placed his cup of coffee on the desk.

"I wish you'd remind me sooner," Tony replied, clearly not up to being pushed around by his Chief Operating Officer and close friend.

"Now look, Tony," she said. "I'm not your mother, I'm your C.O.O. Our relationship is strictly professional. Just the way you like it." Based on some of their recent adventures, you might say that Tony and Julia may have more than just a professional relationship. They both knew it and yet, they refused to tell their true feelings for one another.

"Look," replied Tony. "All I said was…" But Julia interrupted in the middle of his sentence.

"And that's fine," she said. "Believe me, getting married to each other would have been the biggest mistake either one of us ever made." Soon her attention turned over to a plant that was under a light just across from them.

"Speaking of which," added Julia. "What is this thingamajig here anyway?" They walked over to the plant as Tony explained.

"Oh, it's a molecular expander," Tony said. "Within two years, we'll have full capability to produce bigger, healthier reliable sources of food. Watch." Pressing a button, a light coming from the overhead shined down on the plant and right before their eyes, the plant seemed to start growing, but then suddenly as quick as grew, it wilted to nothing.

"Uh, marvel at my genius," Tony said sarcastically. All Julia could do was place a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, Tony," replied Julia. "Right now, let's get ready to go. I need to go change and I think you need to freshen up. We got a long flight ahead of us." Tony examined Julia and all she was wearing was a white dress shirt, dark blue vest, blue jeans and brown boots and her red hair was tied in a ponytail.

"You can change when we get to Detroit," he said. Julia gave him a scowl and laughed. "Nice try, Tony, I would rather look like your Chief Operating Officer attending a conference than someone going on vacation." They both got up and left the laboratory to get themselves ready for the flight. A little while later, Tony had thrown on his yellow suit jacket and tied on a red tie around his neck. He returned to the lab and grabbed his yellow overcoat. When he arrived, Julia was not present and this Tony grew impatient as she was the one who told him to better be ready in a half an hour.

"She tells me to be ready in a half an hour," he grumbled to himself. "Now who needs to be ready? Like she said, thank God we didn't marry. Otherwise, I would have to be dealing with this quite frequently. Might as well go and check on her." Already behind schedule, an exhausted Tony walked up to Julia's office and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" she called.

"It's Tony," he replied, trying to hide his tired façade. Julia opened the door slightly and only her eyes were seen.

"Tony, I'm in my underwear," she exclaimed. "Can you give me a few minutes?"

"I can," he said. "But can you hurry up in there? Time waits for no executive you know." Julia opened the door and revealed to be wearing a white full slip over a white bra and white panties.

"You're wearing a slip," Tony remarked, shocked at what his C.O.O was wearing. "I think you need a little privacy, Julia, so I will just head back downstairs." But, Julia grabbed him by his left arm and pulled him into her office. Tony could see her dark blue business suit was hanging on the door of her office.

"Tony, if you ever decide to get married," she said putting on a clean white blouse. "You will need to get used to seeing your wife in her underwear."

"I thought you said you are not my mother," remarked Tony. "I may be single, but I know my limits when I reach them. You have your privacy and I my privacy."

Julia reached over and grabbed her skirt from its hanger, sliding it on as she stared at Tony.

"True, but remember, you did catch me in inappropriate moments," she said, zipping her skirt and tucking her blouse into it. "Besides, this is what we had to deal with had we gotten married that one time."

"Do you think we should get private rooms in Detroit?" asked Tony. "You're a woman; there are times when your space will be needed." All Julia did at what he said was slide on her suit jacket and buttoned it up. Tony could see a worried look on Julia's face and he began to wonder before Julia continued her sentence.

"True, Tony," she said. "But after my divorce from my ex-husband, I think there are times when privacy isn't really a safe haven." Tony was now beginning to realize why Julia pulled him into her office. He knew that Julia's daughter, Rachel, was from a previous marriage, but never realized the severity that Julia had during the time of her marriage.

"What are you talking about, Julia?" Tony asked. "Is there something you have been hiding from me for some time?" Julia grabbed her blue high heels and sat down in her office chair, putting her head down in sadness and shame.

"As a matter of fact, Tony," she said, sliding on her high heels. "There is something I have been meaning to tell you, but I will tell you when we get to Detroit." Tony wondered what Julia was talking about as he grabbed her gold pearl necklace from inside her desk. The necklace had special meaning for Julia as Tony personally gave it to her when she was promoted to Chief Operating Officer. Tony walked behind Julia and she held her long red hair up as he placed the necklace around her neck.

"Well, if it makes you feel comfortable, you can tell me later in Detroit," he said as Julia let her hair down. "Right now, you look beautiful and I think we need to get going now. Besides, aren't you flying the plane tonight?"

"You guessed right," Julia said perking up. She grabbed her blue overcoat and they left the office to make their way towards the airport. Little did they realize of the unexpected turn of events that was about to follow.


End file.
